The Viper - Life of Tanya Denali
by WeeKittyAndTAT
Summary: This is a companion piece to Family Business, all in Tanya's point of view. Let's take a look at this woman's life, and see what led her down the road she traveled. The wonderful banner is by: Caiteexx Graphics


**As always all things Twilight related are the sole ownership of Stephenie Meyer, all things within the storyline of this post belong to WeeKittyAndTAT, no copy right infringement is intended.**

**This is out of our normal story type. This is the much requested life of Tanya Denali and why she was the way she was in the story Family Business. We hope you all enjoy this very short story.**

**Thank you so much to the wonderful and talented AWayWithWords, LaPumukl, and Jess2002 who keep us readable.**

* * *

><p><strong>The Viper<strong>

**TPOV**

I can't believe after all I've been through some crazy twit with a homemade knife brings me to the judgment gates. I stand here waiting for my turn. I'm annoyed that I have to wait for all these other people to go ahead of me. I mean, really, as if any of them had to go through what I did to get here.

As the person in front of me finally walks through the large iron gates, I try and peek in, but I can't see anything. "This is ridiculous. I mean, really, I've been waiting here for over an hour already," I sneer.

After what seems like a damn eternity, I finally hear the name I thought I'd never have to hear again, "_Tanya Maya Yudin- Starikov_."

I stand up fixing the gown they made me change into when I arrived and walk to the gate. Once I'm through the gates they close with a loud bang. I squint, my eyes trying to see something, anything, but it's as if I'm the only one here. Suddenly, a very attractive man appears beside me.

"Hello, I am Gustavo, and I will be going over your existence with you. This is a normal process, and it's designed to help the judgment process of where you'll reside in the afterlife."

"I'll be here in heaven of course," I say flicking my hair back.

Gustavo snaps his fingers and a light comes on and I see we are in a hallway.

I look to Gustavo, who is tall – around six-two. He has a nice and well-defined body. His black hair is thick and has hints of curls to it. I smile when I get to his face—he really is good looking and his gold-colored eyes seem so perfect. I just knew heaven would only be for the beautiful.

"We need to start at the beginning. You, Tanya, were born on October thirty-first, 1971 to Magdalena and Artyom Yudin." I look around the hallway as it changes into a hospital. I hear some woman panting and screaming. My eyes go to her and I see it's my mother.

"You're doing great, baby." I swallow hearing my father's voice.

"Daddy," I say moving toward him, but his full attention is on my mother, of course.

"You have a baby girl," a nurse says.

My father's eyes go to the small baby the nurse is holding up and he chuckles. "We have a girl," he says proudly, turning back to my mother, who's sleeping.

Everything seems to speed up, as everyone gathers around my mother. I, the baby, have just been cast aside and forgotten because they're all worried about her. Yeah, this doesn't surprise me; she always was a drama queen.

"Hmm, you seem to still have a strong dislike toward your mother."

I don't even reply to him, why shouldn't I hate her.

Time again speeds up and I watch as my father spends the first week of my life at my mother's bedside. When she decides to wake up, he left her and finally chose me. We all left the hospital when I was two weeks old. The next eight years seem to go by with me mainly spending time with my father. Mother always seems to be ill, but that was fine, who needs her anyway. Then it all changed with a new drug she was given. As mother got better, she started to steal my daddy away from me.

My dad started to split our time together with her. He even made me sit in with mother, when he had to work. I hated it; the only good thing was he asked me to make sure she had her medication on time. I promised him I would do that, but I didn't. Instead, I would give her _Daphne Berries_, which lined our walkway. The berries were small and bright red, much like the new pill she was taking. I gave her an average of six a day, every single day. I remembered daddy telling me never to eat them, they could kill me. No one ever knew I was poisoning her. I was so glad she was again so sick.

I watch as I got excited about my twelfth birthday. Mother was sick, so my dad had promised a day for just him and me. We had many big plans, and I was sure to sneak in and give my mom her special pills the day before. I even brewed her some special tea to take them with. It was very sweet, and had such a lovely shade of red to it. Of course, my good day with my father was ruined by that sniveling bitch. She had to steal him away on my day, yet again!

"She was dying, Tanya," Gustavo says with a sigh and I interrupt him.

"Well, she could've died another day, not on my birthday. That was my day and she took it away from me. After that on my special day it was all he remembered. My special day became the day he lost her, the day she died!" I scream out at him.

"You killed her slowly. What makes it worse, even in your young age, you knew what you were doing. You knew you were causing her pain, and you got some enjoyment out of it." I relax and shrug my shoulders at him. "I really don't care that she died – she deserved it. She was taking what was mine, and no one can do that."

Time seems to speed up again and I watch as I grow from a young girl to a beautiful teenager. I grin watching as my father gives in to my every demand. If ever he didn't, I would lash out at whoever or whatever was in my way. I saw myself taking out my anger on pets and staff, anyone I could hurt in my own sneaky way. It became my best play time activity, something I truly enjoyed. I watch as some of the staff seemed to pick up on my _extra activities. _They would go to my father, telling him something was not right with me. They claimed I was evil, but he always became angry at them, firing them on the spot.

I cross my arms as the bitch Tia comes into the picture. She was the American maid who came into our lives. She was twenty–two: a whole four years older than me. My father hired her hoping to give me a friend. I didn't need a friend or want one. I only needed and wanted him. Besides, why would I want a whore as a friend?

"She did love your father, even more than what your mother did. I can tell you that for a fact."

"She didn't love him more than I did. No one ever could love him more than me."

"You really think that?"

I glare at him and he just chuckles a little.

"She was hired help who seduced her way into my father's bed. She was a whore. She had only been married to my father for one month when she found herself to be in the family way! I knew there and then I had to get rid of her, and poisoning her was not fast enough. I wanted her to know that it was me who was responsible. I wanted her to feel the hurt and pain I felt when she took my daddy from me."

I watched as I hired some not so nice men, to break into my family home. I had made sure it was only Tia and I home at the time – father was away on business. I watched with glee as the men beat her in front of me. Once they were done beating her, I had them hit me a few times. Once I knew I would have marks, I sent them to pack up some things I agreed they should steal. I straddled her and wrapped my hands around her neck slowly taking her live smiling the full time. Once the life was drained from her, I picked up my father's gun killing both of the men. Their shocked faces almost made me laugh.

"I wasn't sure why they thought I would allow them to live – it's beyond me."

I got out a knife and stabbed myself in the arm, and gave myself some more flesh wounds. For good measure, I stabbed the knife into the stomach of the dead bitch on the floor. I clap as I watch myself run, screaming and crying into the street for help.

"You're really quite the actress."

I nod at him feeling proud of the Oscar-like performance which I delivered that day.

Time moves on again, and I chuckle out loud as I see the pussy boy I married stumble into my life. Victor Staikov was so easy to get over on. The boy was twenty-six and never had a girl. Not that I could ever blame any girl – he was nothing good to look at or do for that matter. The only good thing about him was his money and the fact he worked for the Russian government.

It also helped that my father approved of him so much. We dated for a whole five months before we were married, just after my twentieth birthday. The wedding was beautiful and I had everyone's full attention. The downfall came when I had to have sex with him—oh boy that was a bore. He only lasted twenty minutes and I got one lousy orgasm out of it, and I gave that to myself after telling him he was worthless.

"You know you could have helped him out; he was a virgin after all, unlike you."

"The boy should've done better," I say.

"You mean like him," Gustavo says.

I turn and watch as I lick my lips walking over to Victor's friend_,_ Petya. He was everything Victor wasn't. It's a shame he was not as high up in the government, and of course, there was also his lack of money. But – boy could that man fuck like a machine. I feel myself getting wet now just watching him fuck my younger self.

Gustavo clears his throat and shakes his head at me.

"So, how big are you, Gustavo," I ask seductively running my hand up and down Gustavo's arm. "You look like you could really help a girl out?"

Gustavo just looks at me. "Are you seriously trying to get me to have sex with you?"

"Well, I want you to fuck me hard. I mean really 'have sex with you' sounds so boring, you don't look boring to me."

"You're in enough trouble, Tanya."

"Oh, Jesus H Christ, it's just sex, it's not like it's a real sin!"

"Do you even know what a sin is?" Gustavo asks showing no emotion at all.

I turn back to my life, and watch as it runs by. I hate my marriage and Victor was not living up to what I wanted, or thought he would be. I aimed to get myself into the office, and I did. I had to fuck some of the higher up men, but just like Petya, they knew how to do the job right. The best time was with _Gniewomir_. The man was twice my age, but he lasted for hours. He would fuck me every place he could, and was not done with me until all I could do was smell him on me.

"The fact that he hated Victor's family made it so much easier and more enjoyable for both of us. It was during our times together that we came up with the plan to kill off Victor. Just after two years of that disgusting marriage, my plan to kill him off came together."

What I didn't count on was Victor having fallen in love with some simple girl who would lead to my downfall. I watch the full little court case work out. "I was so sure I would get away with it, after all I had my father and Gniewomir by my side. All they had was this little fucking girl who I'd never seen before."

"She was more powerful than you thought, wasn't she?"

I roll my eyes at him. "How the hell was I supposed to know she was our Prime Minister's daughter? We made contingency plans in case I was found guilty as soon as we found out. I would take great pleasure in killing her; it was so easy to plan. All I needed was my father and Gniewomir's help. Gniewomir was in charge of the security – he hired the men who guarded me. Since they were the ones that were to check people as they came in. They checked my father in, ignoring the bomb he had with him."

She made it sound like I was out to corrupt our government the day I was found guilty and sentenced. The second they said I was sentenced to death, it sealed their fates. I was led out by the guards and my father set the bomb off. I gave him and me three minutes to get clear. The bomb ripped through the court, and with the guards having been told to free me I ran during the chaos. My father had already gotten documents ready for me, and secured my passage on a ship to America.

"Leaving him that day was the hardest thing I've ever done."

"You must have known they would arrest him, and he would face death for his part in the plan?"

I shake my head at him. "They had no right!"

"They did — that bomb killed twenty people: one of them being the Prime Minister's eighteen-year-old daughter."

"She got what she deserved," I say harshly and he just shakes his head at me.

"Do you regret anything you did – the things you planned to do?"

"Ha, no. Some of the stuff should have been better planned, I'll admit that, but I regret nothing."

He sighs and we watch my life in America. The first thing I did was change my name. My father had already given me forged documents to use, but I didn't want to take any chances. I was standing in line trying to think of a name, and that's when I saw it, the name _Denali_. I just knew that the name would be the perfect name for me, the name that would bring me great wealth.

I was in the USA for a year when I got a job with the Denali Corporation. I met Eleazar at my interview, and we laughed over how we had the same last name. When I started work, I was put with another new start, Carmen. I hated the simple little girl, with her dark hair and eyes. She was a goody two shoes and was in my way most of the time. When I found out, she had crush on Eleazar, I set out to get him for myself.

I thought it was working; he would often sit with me at lunch and even allowed me to cry on his shoulder over my father's death. I thought he was going to ask me out, and I got myself all dressed up and pretty for him. I made his lunch and took it to his office only to find him embracing Carmen. Carmen took him from me.

I was so shocked I dropped the food I was holding smashing it. Carmen left quickly and Eleazar spent the next hour telling me how much in love he was. I felt the last pieces of my heart break just like when my father had chosen someone else over me. I put a smile on my face and went back to work. I was the only one from work that came to their wedding. I was the first person he told when Carmen got herself pregnant.

I smile seeing the physical fight I had with her, when she was about to give birth. I put extra force into the push that sent her falling down those stairs.

"The fall was meant to kill them both, but no, the baby—Isabella—lived!"

"You seem to be happier when you are hurting someone?"

I turn to Gustavo. "Well, I like helping karma out. I only did these things to the people who took what was mine—what I was owed—or who were in my way."

"That seemed to be a lot of people, and then there is the fact of your ideas of what you were owed and what's yours. Those are much different from the ideas of the rest of the world."

I shake my head in disgust. I've had enough of explaining myself to this ... thing; hell, I bet Gustavo isn't even a person!

"I was at one time," Gustavo says.

I frown a little because I wonder if he can hear my thoughts.

"Yes, and I was a person at one point, Tanya."

I roll my eyes. There's no way he could be a person, unless he's one of those people that got nothing out of life and felt as if he was never given a fair break.

Gustavo just chuckles and I go back to watching my life. I watch as Eleazar refuses to be more than friends, even after Carmen's demise. Then I get angry all over again as I watch him spending more and more time with Isabella as she grows up. While he busied himself with that twit, I got more and more control of his company. I smile at the fact that I leaked a picture of Eleazar and me together. It was me who tagged the picture with our names and concluded for the press that we were father and daughter. The media loving a scandal took it all in, and I was interviewed a few times. I was careful with my wording, so if they asked about my father, I would say I love him dearly, and he was a great father and man. This was true, my father was great man. I was so clear never to say that Eleazar was my father.

Eleazar found it funny and it became a joke. In his joking manner he even called me is little daughter and I would call him Daddy. The higher ups on the board and longtime employees knew this to be a joke, but as new people came into the picture they believed I was his daughter.

It became easier as the years passed to get rid of those that knew the truth, that I was nothing to him but an employee. Some of the people I got rid of met with horrid accidents, some were blamed for things they didn't do. I even managed to have two people deported, and there was an odd few I had to kill. When poor Eleazar got sick there were only ten people in the company that knew Isabella was his daughter, not me. One of the thorns in my side was Renee, the bitch!

"She was the biggest pain in my ass, every day. Out of everyone, I hate her the most," I say to Gustavo.

"Why is that, do tell?" Gustavo questions.

I wonder why he asks something he already knows the answer to, but I share my thoughts out loud anyway. "Because firstly, she survived me trying to kill her. How is it she did not die, anyway?" I yell out. "I mean, really I gave her a shitload of poison and she's still alive and well."

"She didn't trust you – so therefore, she never touched anything you gave her."

I roll my eyes. "I should have gone with an assassin to off her; she was supposed to be dead."

"You speak of killing people so freely like it's a normal every day thing."

I shrug a little. "For me it was, it's the way it has to be."

I watch as Eleazar got sicker. I even laugh when he urinated all over himself, and started to shake like a small boy asking us not to tell his daddy. I chuckle out loud when I watch myself. "Your daddy's dead, you stupid little boy," I sneered at him as soon as Renee was out the room trying to find him clean clothes. I left him there crying on the floor of his office.

"He was your only true friend, and he loved and helped you when you needed it. He even bought you a house and that's how you repay him?" Gustavo asks as we watch as I took a picture of him, and even videotaped him lying there with piss-covered pants.

"It was funny and he became such a stupid old man."

It was clear after that day Eleazar was ill—too ill to work any longer. I took over after that day and ran stuff. All those stupid little fucked-up companies that he helped out and loved so much – I started yanking money from accounts and foreclosing on them. I was going to close each and every one down. I was going to bank on the profits of them and I did.

The day I was told he died, I was so happy. My happiness lasted until we attended the reading of his fucking will. The stupid bastard left Isabella everything. He mentioned me, but only to ask me to help and advise her. I shake my head hearing the stupid girl stutter and ask ME ... ME to help her. Fuck, she was so stupid, like I wanted to help her; I tried to off her, before she was born.

It took me less than a day to get the board to see that having an eighteen-year-old girl in charge was not a good idea. The only problem was Renee, so I sent her away to another branch claiming there was some big problem she needed to fix. There really was a problem there, but it was one that I caused to get her out of my way.

"You never banked on the two of them meeting, did you?"

I roll my eyes, there was no way I would've put Edward Cullen and Isabella Swan together as a couple. "It would have worked if Mike would've just listened to me. He was so stupid he couldn't keep her distracted until I was done doing what I needed to," I sigh. "I know it's my own stupidity and fault for asking a teenager to do it—he was always dumping the girls if they said no to him fucking them—but come on, I was fucking him whenever he needed a real woman!"

"Yes, and you gave him a lovely STD."

I sigh and turn watching my fucking downfall, which seems to show me in a slow progression the rest of my life and how terrible it turned out.

"Why is it when I'm in pain or being hurt you had to drag it out?" I ask wanting to know the reason for the way this part of my life is played out for me to see.

"It does not go any faster or slower than the rest of your life, it's just because you don't want to see it."

I watch as I spend fifteen years in prison, before Kathrine Marcus was brought into my cell.

"Now that wacko is who truly belongs in hell," I say pointing at her.

"Why?"

"She killed me!" I say incredulously—is this guy as thick as a block of wood.

"You tried to kill her because she sat in your chair. She never meant to hurt you, and it was all done in self-defense. As for where she belongs in the afterlife, she'll see her own existence for her judgment when it's her time."

I watch as I'm shown my funeral – no one showed up. The friends I thought I had never came. No one wanted to be linked to me and I had no family. I tilt my head.

"Who paid?" I ask, knowing someone must have paid for my funeral, because it was not some crappy state cemetery, and they certainly don't give out headstones freely.

Gustavo just looks at me. "Someone who had more compassion in her small pinky finger than you gave to everyone you ever encountered throughout your entire existence. This is where we end," he snaps his fingers and we're back to the hallway.

I swallow seeing a door in front of me. "Where does that lead to?" I ask as I point at the door feeling a little scared for the first time in my life.

"This is where you'll spend the afterlife. Walk forward and knock." I nod at him and move to it, I stop before knocking and turn back. "Will I see you again?"

Gustavo shakes his head. "No, where you are going I'm not allowed." After he stops talking, he looks to the ground before looking back up at me. "You could've really been someone great. You have the brains to have done so well in life, but you allowed your hate and greed to dictate how you led your life."

Before I can reply he turns and disappears. The hallway goes dark and all I can see is the door. Slowly, I raise my hand and knock on it. It opens with a creak and I feel the tears dropping down my face. I already know that this door doesn't lead to heaven. Even knowing my eternity is damned, I still can't bring myself to regret anything I did. I just wish I'd done it better.

**~THE END~**

* * *

><p><strong>AN:** **We hope this has answered the questions you had about why Tanya was facing the death penalty, and how she became the evil nasty person she was. This was a much different kind of thing for us, we normally strive for a HEA, but neither of us could find it in our hearts to give her a HEA, so we went with a HEA for our own hearts and minds where she was concerned.  
><strong>

**There will be a very large one shot posting for Halloween in just a month, we are so excited to see what you all think of it. We may post it as a multi chapter with around 15 chapters and post one a day. This will be our annual Halloween story and this year it is called Concealed Defense.  
><strong>

**Thank you all to our wonderful readers and fans who follow us, read, review and pimp out our stuff. See you all soon with more.  
>Nikky and Kasi~<strong>


End file.
